Crazy For Falling in Love
by Khristi Santers
Summary: The song "Crush" by David Archuleta. Soul tries to figure out what he is feeling around Maka and why. When he finally discovers what it is, what will she say to him?


_**A/N: I have a recent obsession with the songs "Crush" by David Archuleta (heyy the one I'm using in this one! Yay!) and "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade. And I've had a serious obsession with Soul Eater since September. Like, such an obsession that I'm worried for myself. Haha anyway, disclaimers, and there might be references to the manga, but I'll try to avoid those for you people who just watched the anime…. Okay, I talk too much. *Slaps self* SHUT UP, KHRISTI!**_

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way about me_

_Just too much, just too much_

Soul had seen Maka drifting in and out of sleep while reading her book, and eventually fall over on the couch, the book lying open next to her, sound asleep. The weapon looked at the book and smiled—another romance. She had been reading a lot of those lately. He wondered if there was any particular reason why…. The thought that occurred in his head made his heart race and cheeks hot. Not cool. Soul was so glad Maka was asleep.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know…_

He expelled all the thoughts of the possibility of Maka liking him back from his mind. They were partners, not dating. That wasn't going to change. Yeah, Soul had more than once saved his meister's life by jeopardizing his own, but he would have done that even without—no, he did and would continue to do it without any feelings for her beyond friend and partner.

…So why did his heart beat so fast as he carried Maka to her room and put her to bed, making sure she had her book, then lingering a moment longer to study her angelic face?

_Do you ever think when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

The white-haired boy retreated to his own room for fear that she might wake up. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Was it him? Possibly Kid, Black*Star, or even Ox? Was it another weapon, like Harvar? Anyone? Or did her dreams consist of going after Kishin eggs with her partner?

Soul couldn't figure out why he was so obsessed with finding out so much about Maka. Although sometimes he really wished he had soul perception, like she did, so he wouldn't have to wonder all the time.

After a few more minutes of pondering, he deemed himself crazy while climbing into bed. But as Soul fell asleep, there was only one thing on his mind, and he wasn't so sure about being crazy. Maybe it was something else. He was thinking of Maka. Maybe it was love?

_Do you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_Going away_

The next morning when Soul woke up, Maka was already awake, making breakfast. She was adorable in her signature outfit with an apron over it. He gave her a sleepy smile.

"Morning, Soul!" she chirped.

"Morning, Maka," Soul replied, stretching. He tried to keep himself from accidentally saying anything he'd regret, like telling her how cute she looked, or how much he appreciated her for making breakfast every morning and never really showed it.

She handed him the spatula she had been using. "Can you finish making breakfast? Please?"

Soul raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, but can I ask why?"

The meister smiled and skipped away saying, "I fell asleep reading last night. I never got to see how the book ends!"

He shook his head, amused, and went over to the stove to tend to a half-baked pancake. It was hard to try telling himself every day that his bond with Maka was only that of a meister and her weapon when she did things as cute as making him finish the pancakes because she had to go read, forgetting to take off her apron.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more? Is there more?_

Maka had finished the last few pages of her book by the time breakfast was ready, and she gave Soul her full-book summary when he asked, since it was clearly good enough for her to refuse to finish making breakfast, which was her job, since Blair wasn't allowed to cook anymore and Soul was always asleep in early morning. She told a beautiful love story set way back in time, and, even though he didn't like reading, the weapon had to admit that it sounded good. It was _Pride and Prejudice_ or something. Soul couldn't stop the part of his mind that immediately formed the thought that his story with Maka should be like that.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

Soul let Maka grab a new book before they left the apartment and he drove them to school on his motorcycle. He always loved the feeling he got when Maka held onto him so as to not fall off. It was a safe, secure feeling that he would protect her and she was depending on him.

Making a last-minute decision, Soul took a turn leading them away from the Academy. Maka started to say something trying to tell him he made a wrong turn, but he shushed her and said, "Just trust me." She stayed quiet until they reached the edge of Death City and he finally stopped, deciding it was a good place.

"Soul, what's going on?" groaned Maka. "We'll never get to school on time now!"

He shrugged. "I know. It won't hurt us to be late for once. Just needed the right setting for this."

"For what? What are you doing now, Soul?"

"I just want to ask you a question."

"Then ask it." She folded her arms. Soul knew he had to act quickly; Maka was getting upset.

He cleared his throat. "A few questions, actually. Uh…do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be? …Where this thing could go?"

"Where what thing could go?"

The weapon smirked, knowing what he was about to say was perfect, as it was possible he was crazy for liking a girl that would Maka Chop him for his stupidities all the time (he was expecting one any second), and he just sat there and took it without question. "Am I crazy or falling in love?" He took her hands in his. "Is this real or just another crush?"

Maka reddened fiercely and looked away. "What are you talking about? You're getting all weird and poetic. Just say what you want to say."

He held her hands tighter and pulled her closer to him. "Maka, do you catch your breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Because I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away."

The blond meister sighed in defeat and allowed herself a shy smile. "Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you." She finally made eye contact with him again. "You've got me…hypnotized. So mesmerized. I do think when I'm all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go."

"Can you answer the question of whether I'm crazy or falling in love?"

Maka's smile widened. "You're crazy for falling in love."

"Is it real or just another crush?"

She winked. "It better not just be another, or else you brought me all the way out here for nothing."

Soul finally brought her into a hug. "Well, I know this crush ain't going away."


End file.
